


But You Want To Be

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Secret Crush, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик Хейл точно выяснит, как сильно Стайлз запал на его брата, и никогда с ним больше не заговорит.</p><p>Определенно, стояк Стайлз <em>похоронит их дружбу</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But You Want To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480780) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 



> От автора: написано по [этому](http://giantteenwolforgy.tumblr.com/post/90825419288/mysnarkyself-teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-during) милому гифсету (где Эрика Хейла немного раздражают, флиртующие друг с другом, Стайлз и Дерек, потому что он явно пропустил непонятно что происходящее между его лучшим другом и старшим братом)

\- Так, Дерек… - проговорил Стайлз, лениво ковыряясь вилкой в картофельном пюре.

Дерек поднял голову, его губы дрогнули, и Стайлза неожиданно закоротило на _будоражащей_ картинке, где Дерек точно с таким же выражением лица опускается на пол, берет в захват его бедра и губами касается головки члена.

Эрик кинул в его сторону странный взгляд.

\- Э-э, - поспешно продолжил Стайлз, залившись румянцем. – Э-э, как работа? Ты все еще механик? Чинишь и полируешь разные штуки?

Дерек тихо фыркнул, кивнув головой.

\- Ага, хоть иногда это и нелегко. Сегодня, например, я весь случайно перемазался моторным маслом, - вздохнул он и поковырял темное пятно под ногтем.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, сопротивляясь своему воображению. Покрытый моторным маслом механик Дерек Хейл, возможно, являлся одним из пунктов в его пятерке лучших Дрочных Фантазий.

\- Звучит… отстойно.

\- И не только звучит, - согласился Дерек и, встретившись глазами с взглядом Стайлза, задорно ухмыльнулся. – Если ты, конечно, не из тех, кто любит быть грязным.

Стайлз крепче сжал ноги вместе под столом, так как его тело прошила яркая вспышка.

\- Ты бы как-нибудь заглянул ко мне в гараж, - нейтральным голосом предложил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул, делая большой глоток лимонада.

\- Ага, да… Я загляну… Как-нибудь… Ага…

\- С чего бы это Стайлзу идти в твой гараж? – внезапно вмешался в разговор Эрик. И его голос произвел отрезвляющий эффект даже лучший, чем брызги холодной воды. - Там невероятно скучно.

Дерек равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Я просто предложил.

Боже, как же он был _горяч_. Стайлз не знал, как ему дожить до конца ужина. Какого хера – как он вообще мог подумать, что ужин будет отличной идеей? Идея была ужасной. Ему следовало послушать Скотта с его _осуждением_. 

Блядь, Эрик точно выяснит, как сильно он запал на его брата, и никогда с ним больше не заговорит.

Определенно, стояк Стайлз _похоронит их дружбу_.

\- Ты придешь на завтрашнюю игру по лакроссу? – спросил Эрик у брата, не замечая душевных терзаний Стайлза.

\- Я думал об этом. Стайлз, а ты играешь?

\- Чт… эээ? Да, да, конечно, играю.

\- Ну, тогда я точно приду, - проговорил Дерек, смотря Стайлзу прямо в глаза (и ему показалось или реально глаза Дерека стали темнее, чем обычно?). – Не хочу упустить шанс увидеть тебя в форме.

Стайлз засмеялся слишком громко, чтобы списать всё на случайность, его лицо начало пылать, и, судя по напряженному молчанию Эрика, Стайлзу совершенно не удалось скрыть румянец. 

Господи, как же он _попал_.

***

\- Рад был увидеться, Стайлз, - слегка отталкиваясь от стола, сказал Дерек; впечатляющие мышцы обозначились еще резче по контрасту с мягкой хенли, в которую он был одет. Стайлз очень постарался не проглотить свой язык.

\- Ага, ага, я тоже, - он справился с собой, хотя голос все еще звучал на несколько октав выше от нормального тона.

Дерек, прежде чем уйти с кухни, напоследок окинул его еще одним долгим взглядом и Стайлз не смог сразу придти в норму. Просто не смог. Он сделал всё от себя зависящее, чтобы во время ужина выглядеть адекватным и незаинтересованным, но прямо возле него прошел Дерек – который выбрал странный окольный маршрут вокруг стола, чтобы зайти в гостиную – практически, _спровоцировав_ Стайлза, чтобы залипнуть на его задницу во время ходьбы. А Стайлз всегда был безвольным, понятно? Без-воль-ным.

\- Чувак, какого хрена, - проговорил позади него Эрик и Стайлз, вернувшись в реальный мир, виновато развернулся и посмотрел на друга, который с нахмуренным видом облокотился на край стола и скрестил руки на груди.

Стайлз вздрогнул и решил сделать вид, что он вовсе не пускал слюни на старшего из братьев Хейл.

\- О, эй! Чё, как? - небрежно проговорил он. На Эрика это не произвело никакого впечатления, но в любом случае Стайлз должен был попытаться. – Хочешь порубиться в Хало?

\- _Нет_ , я не хочу ни во что рубиться, - нахмурился Эрик. – Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

\- Ладно, - медленно проговорил Стайлз, нервно постукивая пальцами по колену. – О чем хочешь поболтать?

\- Дерек сегодня вечером вел себя как-то странно, не находишь?

Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо.

\- Эээ… Ну, может…

\- И знаешь что? Ты тоже был реально странный. Что происходит?

\- Ничего, - слишком поспешно отозвался Стайлз. И хоть это даже не было ложью, Эрик все равно ему не верил, что было заметно по его раздраженному виду.

\- Чувак, серьезно, скажи. Я не рассержусь, просто… Ты встречаешься с моим братом?

\- _Что_? – закашлялся Стайлз и его лицо моментально покраснело. Все оказалось еще хуже, чем он изначально предполагал. Боже, Эрик думал, что они _тайно встречались_. – Конечно, нет.

Эрик закатил глаза к небу.

\- Ага, разумеется, нет. Ну, брось, я же не идиот.

\- Но…

\- Не могу поверить, что ты мне не сказал. И вот почему за ланчем Скотт так чудил!

\- Не…

\- _Дерек_! – позвал брата Эрик.

\- Нет, нет, подожди, пожалуйста, остановись… - отчаянно прошипел Стайлз, понимая, что грядет _самое ужасное_ , что только может произойти. Самая настоящая катастрофа. Размер которой, если сравнивать со всем, что могло пойти неправильно, стремился к _астрономическим_ величинам.

\- Все нормально? – спокойно спросил Дерек, появляясь из гостиной. Стайлз провел рукой по лицу.

 _Эрик не идиот_ , услышал он голос Лидии в своей голове, _он обязательно докопается, что ты хочешь трахнуться с его братом_.

Голос Лидии определенно ошибался. Судя по всему, Эрик уже был идиотом, раз его тупые предположения насчет отношений Стайлза и Дерека собирались, блядь, _поломать ему жизнь_. Стайлз всерьез взвесил все плюсы и минусы своего трусливого бегства под кухонный стол, чтобы только не видеть лицо Дерека в тот момент, когда Эрик начнет говорить.

\- Стайлз, - немного обеспокоенно проговорил Дерек. Точнее, не так, как обычно, и, кажется, Дерек сразу постарался это скрыть, хотя неважно. Стайл не был кретином, который верил, что Дерек может что-то к нему чувствовать. Их отношениями являлись сплошь запутанные эвфемизмы и нелепые стояки.

Но все же, когда Дерек произнес его имя, Стайлз не мог отвести от него взгляда; их глаза встретились _и_ …

\- Видите! – почти прокричал Эрик, не скрывая раздражения. – Вот я о чем! Вы двое просто пожираете друг друга глазами!

Дерек моргнул, его брови в растерянности сошлись у переносицы, когда он вытаращился на младшего брата, и всё. Вот и _всё_. Стайлз уже приготовился к тому, чтобы заползти под стол и там сдохнуть. По-настоящему. Без всяких дураков.

Дерек вспыхнул и это уже о чем-то говорило, так как единственный раз, когда старший из братьев Хейл был настолько же сбит с толку случился тогда, когда Стайлз делал усердный минет мороженому на палочке (да и то, тогда у Дерека заалели только уши). 

\- _Это ничего_ , - взмахнув руками, сказал Эрик и перешел на более серьезный тон. – Ничего, если вы встречаетесь, просто обжимаетесь, или всё остальное. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы мне об этом рассказали.

Пожалуй, Стайлз просто переедет в Мексику. Или куда-нибудь поближе к Антарктиде.

Он почувствовал, как Дерек взглянул на него, но Стайлз не смог заставить себя ответить на взгляд.

\- Эрик, чувак, - просипел он. – _Пожалуйста_ , остановись. Я, конечно, высоко ценю твое благословение, но мы _не встречаемся_.

Эрик впервые задумался с начала разговора, и было что-то ироничное в том, что он поверил Стайлзу сейчас, после того, как всё пошло вверх тормашками.

\- Вы не встречаетесь?

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек, откровенно забавляясь. Он стоял и, блядь, смеялся, а Стайлз знал, что будет помнить это всю свою жизнь. Даже когда ему исполнится восемьдесят пять и он будет _при смерти_ , он не забудет этот момент.

\- Но хотели бы встречаться, - неожиданно выпалил Эрик, и какого хрена, почему он так _мучает_ Стайлза, разве он не замечает, какую это причиняет ему боль?

\- Возможно, - произнес Дерек после минутного колебания.

Стайлз вскинул голову, его рот распахнулся. Он подумал, что возможно ослышался, что Дерек Хейл ничего такого не говорил, но нет, Хейл сказал и сейчас смотрел на Стайлза, немного потоптавшись на месте и нервно засунув руки в карманы джинс.

\- Чт… _Правда_?

Дерек наклонил голову, совсем чуть-чуть, но и этого хватило, чтобы сердце Стайлза застучало быстрее нормы.

\- Я понимаю, если ты не…если… я ведь старше…

\- Твою ж мать! – изумился Стайлз. - Твою мать, ты что, серьезно? Ты же только на два года старше меня. Это даже _не разница_.

\- Для твоего отца очень даже разница, - мрачно заметил Дерек, хотя уголки его губ очаровательно поползли вверх.

\- Ага, ну, мне стукнет восемнадцать в следующем месяце, - подсказал Стайлз, чувствуя небольшое смущение.

Дерек прикусил губу, чем вызвал у Стайлза натуральную дрожь в коленках.

\- Да, я знаю. Даже считаю дни, если честно.

\- _Чува-а-а-к_ , – выдохнул Стайлз, наслаждаясь теплой волной, прокатившейся по всему телу. – Ох, пожалуйста, иди сюда!

\- Ладно, - с тревогой протянул Эрик, смущенно наблюдая, как Дерек шагнул ближе к Стайлзу, протянул руку и большим пальцем погладил его нижнюю губу. – Но знаете, когда я говорил, что не против ваших обжиманий, я как бы не имел ввиду… что это должно происходить _прямо на моих глазах_.

\- У тебя есть три секунды, чтобы убраться отсюда, - честно предупредил Дерек (но Стайлз продержался ровно одну секунду, прежде чем перешел от улыбок к настойчивым поцелуям).


End file.
